1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a method for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that displays an image. Recently, organic light emitting diode display devices have been drawing attention.
An organic light emitting diode display has a self-luminous characteristic, i.e., the organic light emitting diode display does not need a separate light source. Accordingly, unlike a liquid crystal display, it may have a relatively small thickness and weight. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display may exhibit high-quality characteristics, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, etc.
A conventional organic light emitting diode display may include a display substrate having an organic light emitting diode thereon, an encapsulation substrate facing the display substrate and protecting the organic light emitting diode, and a sealant, e.g., an epoxy or frit, for bonding and sealing the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate together.
In order to bond and seal the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate together, the sealant may be interposed between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate. Then, the sealant may be hardened to bond and seal the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate together.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.